Trevas
by bizinhavieira
Summary: ***Quando não se tem sonhos, tudo o que resta são trevas.*** Gui está cursando o sexto ano em Hogwarts quando conhece uma garota que se esforça para passar despercebida: Dawn. Será que a amizade dele conseguirá afastar as trevas que a rodeiam?
1. Um Natal fora do comum

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Um Natal fora do comum_

* * *

Hogwarts estava estranhamente vazia, mesmo para o feriado de Natal. Neste ano ficaram apenas cerca de dez alunos e eles, juntamente com os professores e funcionários, ceavam no Salão Principal. Bem, quase todos ao menos. As luzes da biblioteca ainda estavam acesas, por entre as prateleiras, podiam-se ouvir passos. E, sem dúvida, lá estava uma garota com os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança, não era alta, mas sua postura demonstrava altivez e seus olhos escuros eram bondosos, mas escondiam pesar. Foi em direção à mesa coberta por papéis carregando dois grossos volumes que tinha retirado das prateleiras. Ficou ali estudando por cerca de uma hora até que, sem perceber, adormeceu sobre suas anotações. Algum tempo depois, acordou sobressaltada. Havia tido pesadelos novamente. 

"Por Merlin! Tinha que pegar no sono...", disse ela ao retirar os óculos e esfregar os olhos.

"Deves adorar Runas Antigas se preferes ficar sozinha na biblioteca estudando a jantar..."

Ela se virou para a origem da voz e se deparou com o garoto que a observava com os olhos castanhos semi-cobertos pelos cabelos flamejantes. "Não que isto seja do teu interesse", respondeu ela juntando apressadamente suas coisas.

"Calma, não precisa correr. Não quer ajuda com esses livros?", disse ele se aproximando dela. Como ela não respondeu, ele continuou, "Não lembro de termos sido apresentados".

"Que seja...", ela pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu à porta da biblioteca. Ou ao menos tentou, pois o garoto a segurava, "Poderias soltar meu braço, por gentileza?"

"Fiz algo de mais? Até onde eu sei só perguntei teu nome e isso não é um insulto, ou é?", perguntou seriamente.

"É só que eu não gosto de companhia".

"Mas tudo que eu peço é o seu nome. Por favor? Só pra poder associar um nome sempre que lembrar do teu rosto", ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que ela sempre via no rosto dos garotos quando estes resolviam flertar. Apesar disso, nunca tinha acontecido com ela, ela tinha um jeito todo especial de mantê-los afastados. Acabou enrubescendo. Esqueceu por um momento que estava saindo e ficou a contemplar o garoto. Ele era bem mais alto que ela e, por mais que ele tentasse tirar os cabelos do rosto, eles sempre voltavam a cair sobre seus olhos, as sardas cobriam levemente seu rosto e faziam com que seu sorriso parecesse ainda mais maroto.

"Dawn...", respondeu ela voltando à sua plena consciência, "E não precisa se dar ao trabalho de se apresentar. Já sei seu nome, Sr. Guilherme Weasley. Agora, se me der licença...", e seguiu até o corredor.

"E como tu sabes meu nome?", perguntou ele ao chegar ao corredor.

"Infelizmente, eu divido um quarto com outras três garotas e, aparentemente, alguma delas já namorou ou namora o senhor. Portanto, por mais que eu tente não ouvir todos os cochichos tolos delas, às vezes é impossível..."

"Sofia?", e como ela voltou a se afastar ele disse mais alto, "Mas esqueça o senhor, ok? Pode me chamar só de Gui".

Sem diminuir o passo ou ao menos olhar pra trás, ela deu de ombros e disse, "Que seja...", e continuou seu caminho até as masmorras. Ao chegar em seu quarto, depositou sua bolsa na sua mesa de cabeceira e se jogou na cama com um livro. Mas antes de começar a ler não pode deixar de pensar em Gui. Realmente Sofia não era assim tão boba, pelo menos não na escolha do namorado...

* * *

"Opa! Parece que alguém acordou bem disposto hoje!" 

"Parece que sim, Carlinhos. E, pelo jeito, este alguém é o senhor", riu Gui enquanto os irmãos seguiam pelos corredores.

"Ora, ora, mas eu sempre acordo bem disposto! Inclusive pensava em te convidar pra uma partida de quadribol. Mas pelo teu jeito acho que já tens melhores planos pra hoje".

"Não tenho planos... Deve ser só porque é Natal", os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio, até que continuou, "Já ouviste falar de uma garota chamada Dawn?"

"Não me subestime, meu caro. Por acaso existe alguma garota em Hogwarts de quem eu não saiba pelo menos o nome?", Gui riu e Carlinhos continuou, "Dawn Hadrian. Sonserina, sexto ano, salvo engano. Uma garota estranha... Nunca falou comigo. Acredito que ela conheça a Sofia, não?"

"Aparentemente, ela conhece a Sofia sim... E não é porque uma garota não fala contigo que ela é estranha".

"De certa forma é sim..."

"Bem, tu com tuas teorias malucas... Mas, de qualquer forma, apesar de sermos do mesmo ano, aparentemente, acreditas que eu só fui conhecer ela ontem?", disse ele enquanto entrava no Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã com seu irmão e, avistando Dawn sentada isolada dos demais na mesa da Sonserina, completou, "Ela até que não é feia, né?"

"Deixe-me ver se entendi uma coisa direito", disse Carlinhos enquanto se sentavam, "Tu estás seriamente considerando a possibilidade de trocar a Sofia, linda como ela só, por aquela ali?"

"Eu não to falando em trocar ninguém: primeiro porque não estou mais namorando a Sofia, segundo porque tudo que eu quero com a Dawn é conhecer ela melhor".

"Ok... Se já desististe da gata o problema é só teu... Mas quero te dizer que o maior problema é tu quereres te aproximar dessa Dawn... Ela não parece ser bem aquilo que chamamos de 'sociável'".

Gui tomou seu café observando Dawn de vez em quando. Pode até ser que fosse difícil que ela deixasse alguém se aproximar, mas, por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, achava que o esforço valeria a pena. E, quem sabe, pode ser que essa idéia não fosse tão louca assim: ele podia jurar que a viu lançando o olhar em sua direção uma ou duas vezes.

* * *

"Posso me sentar aqui?", perguntou Gui ao se aproximar de Dawn na mesa da ceia de Natal. Havia sido posta apenas uma mesa no centro do Salão Principal, já que havia tão poucas pessoas presentes. Ela não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros, "Vou considerar isso um sim...", disse ele ao se sentar com Carlinhos ao seu lado, "Pelo menos não trocaste a ceia pela biblioteca hoje..." 

"Eu estou com fome".

"Sim, sim, também estou com fome... A propósito, Feliz Natal".

"Agora que já estamos todos reunidos", começou Dumbledore assim que o último aluno se sentou à mesa, "podemos começar a nos deliciar com a ceia de Natal", e logo a mesa se cobriu com as mais diversas comidas e todos passaram a se servir.

"Sabe, meu irmão ficou doente e, ao que parece, é um tanto contagioso, por isso que minha mãe achou melhor que eu e Carlinhos passássemos o Natal aqui..."

"Que maravilha...", respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato.

"Por que não foste passar o Natal com tua família?"

"Preferi não ir".

"E eles não ficaram tristes com isso?"

"Olha, Weasley", respondeu ela dirigindo seu olhar pela primeira vez para ele, que ficou um tanto vermelho ao ter os olhos dela diretamente nos dele, "eu sequer sei porque estás me dirigindo a palavra, mas mesmo assim vou te explicar algo: existem coisas que não servem para ser tema de conversa, minha família é um deles".

"Ok, perdão. Eu só pensei em conversar um pouco".

"Então pensou errado. Estou falando sério. As pessoas me ignoram e eu as ignoro de volta. É assim que as coisas são. Já estou acostumada".

Dawn não entendia porque, de repente, depois de seis anos em Hogwarts, alguém começou a querer conversar com ela. Ela não precisa da companhia de ninguém. Ela não quer a companhia de ninguém. Agora eram só ela e a mãe. Não queria mudar nada. Gostava das coisas do jeito que estavam. Mas então porque ela deixou que ele continuasse a puxar conversa com ela mais umas duas ou três vezes durante a ceia? Talvez fosse porque ele a olhava de um jeito diferente, de um jeito que ela nunca tinha sido olhada... Foi quando se deu conta disso que levantou e foi embora, sem nem ao menos uma palavra para Gui.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem um comentário (tendo gostado ou não) rs!_


	2. O primeiro passo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_O primeiro passo_

* * *

Desde a ceia de Natal que Dawn estava fugindo dele, Gui tinha certeza disso. Não que fosse muito difícil de descobrir, afinal toda vez que ele entrava em algum lugar que ela estava, ela logo encontrava uma maneira de escapar rapidamente antes que ele a alcançasse. Mas agora recomeçavam as aulas. Ia aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade para se aproximar dela dentro de sala. Quem sabe assim, aos poucos, ela fosse se acostumando à presença dele.

A primeira oportunidade surgiu logo na aula de História da Magia. Não eram muitos os alunos que continuavam essa matéria depois dos NOM's, mas Gui não teve dificuldades em descobrir como ele nunca a tinha notado em sala: ela foi uma das últimas alunas a entrar e logo se sentou na última fila e se escondeu atrás de alguns livros ao se debruçar sobre o pergaminho.

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e rabiscou "Bom dia! Contente com a volta às aulas? Gui", transformou-o num pequeno pássaro e o fez voar até a mesa dela. Ela não chegou a responder o bilhete, mas Gui não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeito. Tinha certeza de tê-la visto esboçar um leve sorriso ao lê-lo.

* * *

"Dawn!", ela ouviu chamar quando saía para os jardins para aproveitar a bela tarde de sábado que fazia. Pretendia passar um tempo estudando na beira do lago. "Melhor ignorar", pensou, "assim desistem logo", mas, pelo jeito, estava enganada. Logo foi alcançada por um garoto esbaforido.

"Oi! Estava te chamando. Não me ouviste, acho...", disse Gui com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Ouvi", disse ela sem diminuir o passo.

"E porque não paraste?", perguntou ele soando ressentido. Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou a fitá-lo. Ele realmente parecia magoado com ela.

"Vem", disse ela continuando até onde costumava ficar. Ali largou suas coisas e se sentou na grama. Ele fez o mesmo. "Foi a Sofia que pediu pra fazeres isso?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Me mandar bilhetes durante as aulas, acenar todas as vezes que passa por mim no corredor e, agora, me seguir até o jardim".

"E por que achas que a Sofia pediria isso pra alguém? Por que ela pediria pra mim?"

"Não se faça de sonso... Essa é a idéia dela de diversão afinal de contas, não é? Ou ela nunca contou pro namorado dela?", ao ver a expressão confusa de Gui, amenizou o tom de voz e continuou, "Pelo jeito não contou... Olha, eu não sei porque ela faz isso, mas ela sempre arruma uma forma nova de me incomodar, não sei o que ela tanto quer de mim e nem me interessa. Provavelmente nem ela sabe, só é uma brincadeira tola de uma garota fútil..."

"A Sofia não faria uma coisa dessas, ela é um doce, ela é..."

"Linda, eu sei...", Dawn o interrompeu, "Mas se não foi porque ela pediu, por que então? Se for pra pedir ajuda em alguma matéria, só quero dizer que não sou tão boa aluna assim não".

"Nossa! É assim tão difícil acreditares que só quero te conhecer? Assim, sem nenhum motivo oculto?"

"De certa forma, é sim. Isso não acontece há dezesseis anos, iria começar a acontecer agora por quê?"

"Bem, eu lhe dou minha palavra que eu vim porque quis e pelo único e singelo motivo de te conhecer, de tentar descobrir que caraminholas circulam aí dentro pra achares que ninguém em sã consciência falaria contigo", ele sorria enquanto falava isso e ela, mais uma vez, se perdeu naquele sorriso, "Se não quiseres conversar, tudo bem. Mas posso ficar aqui lendo?"

"Se eu dissesse que não, tu irias embora?", perguntou incredulamente.

"Primeiro eu tentaria te convencer a me deixar ficar... Daí, das duas uma: ou tu deixarias ou então a gente ficaria discutindo isso até ficar frio o suficiente pra nos espantar pra dentro do castelo".

"Pois então...", disse ela abrindo seu livro, "Faz o que achares melhor", e ali ficaram os dois; sentados silenciosamente lendo, cada um concentrado em seu livro, até que o sol começou a se pôr e eles tiveram que entrar, antes que congelassem na noite fria.

* * *

Gui estava sentado no salão principal, próximo à lareira. Estava lendo sobre as revoluções ocorridas no mundo durante o século XVII. Dawn havia sugerido aquele livro a ele quando ele suspirou que não sabia se um dia conseguiria saber a seqüência de todas as revoluções. Já havia mais de um mês desde aquele primeiro encontro à beira do lago. Dawn ainda não conversava com ele, mas Gui não podia deixar de ficar contente com o fato de que agora ela já não mais o mandava embora, ainda mais que hoje ficou comprovado que ela ouvia quando ele falava. Será que algum dia ela abriria a guarda?

Não conseguiu prosseguir muito tempo neste pensamento, logo entraram os jogadores do time da Grifinória depois de um treino sob chuva, o que significa dizer que logo todos estavam ao redor de Gui procurando se aquecer e, como não poderia ser diferente, falar de quadribol.

"Se a gente continuar nesse ritmo", começou Carlinhos, "a Lufa-lufa não vai ter chance no próximo fim de semana".

"Até porque eles só têm um apanhador bom, mas que não chega nem aos pés do nosso caro capitão. O resto do time deles está um lixo esse ano", comentou Diego Simmons, goleiro.

"Além disso, vai ser difícil ter condições piores que a de hoje no jogo", riu Susana, batedora, "Achei que fossemos ficar congelados nas vassouras".

"Ora, minha cara, pode deixar que eu me encarrego de te aquecer hoje", Carlinhos falou passando o braço sobre os ombros da garota.

"Por favor, Carlinhos", ela começou ao tirar o braço dele e, sorrindo, continuou, "Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para não cair na tua conversa", com isso todos os presentes riram.

"Assim tu partes meu coração", fez uma cara de fingida mágoa para ela, "se saio com tantas garotas é porque não me queres. Um cara como eu não pode ficar desacompanhado. Está aqui meu irmão para confirmar como eu sofro quando fico sozinho".

Todos olharam para Gui com caras de grande divertimento. "Realmente. Ele entra em crise sempre que fica sozinho. Ele acha que a beleza e a habilidade no quadribol dele intimidam as garotas. Mas eu já disse que é porque elas não gostam da modéstia dele", e com isso todos soltaram uma grande gargalhada.

"Viu só, Susi? Nem meu irmão me compreende. É por isso que eu preciso de companhia. Ainda mais quando a companhia tem esses belos olhos cinza".

"Sinceramente, ser a única garota nesse time tem seus inconvenientes", sorriu ela ao se levantar e, logo depois de dar um beijo leve na cabeça de Carlinhos, continuou, "Durma com os anjos".

"Só esse beijo que eu ganho?", disse ele se levantando. Ela apenas girou o rosto e piscou de leve um dos olhos, "Não sei como ela resiste ao charme Weasley...". Todos riram e deram boa noite ao subirem aos seus dormitórios.

"Vamos dormir, meu irmão. Acho que só nos teus sonhos a Susi vai te dar mole. Sabes que ela tem namorado".

"Um namorado trouxa... Portanto passo muito mais tempo com ela que ele", Carlinhos parou na porta do dormitório de Gui impedindo a passagem do irmão, "Além disso, até hoje nenhuma garota que eu tenha decidido conquistar resistiu. Com Susi ainda não rolou não porque ela tem um namorado, mas porque eu realmente gosto dela, ela é minha amiga", saiu da frente da porta e sorriu para o irmão, "Mantenha em mente que os Weasley sempre conseguem alcançar seus objetivos mais cedo ou mais tarde: e o meu objetivo não reside na torre da Grifinória, mas na torre da Corvinal". Com isso os irmãos se separaram e foram dormir.

* * *

Dawn estava sozinha andando por uma casa escura. A pouca iluminação entrava por pequenos vitrais iluminados pelo luar. Não reconhecia aquele lugar. Era impulsionada a seguir pelo corredor estreito e sem portas. Tinha certeza de estar sendo seguida. Começou a apressar o passo. Coração acelerado. Estava com medo, mas tinha as mãos firmes. Começou a correr. De repente viu ao longe uma fina luz tremulante. Correu com todas as forças para tentar alcançar a luz antes que o que quer que a estivesse perseguindo a alcançasse. Ao se aproximar passou a perceber uma leve silhueta se formar na passagem iluminada. Aos poucos pode ver quem era: Gui. Ele estava com as mãos estendidas, a chamando. Quando achou que iria tocar as mãos dele com as suas o chão sob ela cedeu e ela caiu num abismo sem fundo.

"Finalmente acordaste", ao abrir os olhos Dawn pôde ver que as garotas que dividiam o quarto com ela estavam ao redor de sua cama, provavelmente tinham tentado acordá-la, "E não grite de novo. Estou cansada de me levantar às duas da madrugada. Da próxima vez vamos te jogar porta a fora, quem sabe assim pares de sonhar", grunhia Sofia enquanto voltava à sua cama, seguida por todas as outras garotas. O que elas achavam afinal? Que Dawn gostava de acordar todas as noites com pesadelos? Grandes cabeças de vento, todas elas. E porque afinal aquele sonho volta e meia se repetia?

* * *

_N/A: Gostou? Não gostou? Bem, deixe um comentário para que eu saiba e possa, talvez, melhorar minha forma de escrever! A todos que já me deixaram comentários, o meu muito obrigada!_


	3. Problemas

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO III 

_Problemas_

* * *

"Estás bem?", Dawn se virou ao ouvir a voz preocupada, mas não respondeu e Gui continuou, "Estás pálida... Queres que te leve até a ala hospitalar?"

Não, com certeza ela não estava bem. Mas não era caso de ala hospitalar, infelizmente. Não havia conseguido dormir. Tinha a sensação de que algo ruim estava por acontecer. Mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso, portanto se limitou a responder, "Acho que estou bem, só não consegui dormir direito. Só isso".

"Mas não tens certeza..."

"Certeza nunca se tem, na verdade", se surpreendeu ao dar um leve sorriso.

"Então, por via das dúvidas, vou te acompanhar até tua aula. Só pra ter certeza que vais chegar bem", ela tentou contra-argumentar, mas ele não deixou, "Isso não foi uma pergunta. Vamos", disse ele sorrindo, caminharam lado a lado alguns segundos até que ele perguntou, "Mas vamos pra onde afinal?"

"Como pretendes me acompanhar se nem sabes pra onde vou?"

"Não precisas me dizer, perguntei por perguntar. Na verdade o lugar não importa, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que importa. Posso estar indo pra um lugar oposto ao que pretendes chegar..."

"Acho que tu não entendeste. Eu não tenho um lugar pra chegar, tenho dois. O primeiro é a tua sala de aula. O segundo é a minha".

"Mas, provavelmente, vais chegar atrasado na tua se for assim".

"Isso não é o mais importante... Se eu não te acompanhar, vou ficar a aula toda pensando se chegaste bem ou não. Não adianta chegar a tempo e não prestar atenção".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Dawn perguntou, "E porque te importas com isso?"

Ele olhou pra ela, que o estava fitando seriamente, e sorriu, "Bem se vê que não tiveste amigos ainda... Eu me importo porque gosto de ti. Apesar de levemente rabugenta na maior parte do tempo, tu és uma pessoa legal", ele piscou pra ela e continuou, "Mas pode deixar que não espalho isso por aí. Não quero desfazer tua fama", Dawn não pôde conter um sorriso, "Vamos pra aula, então?"

* * *

"Sabe, já estás me tirando do sério com esse interrogatório", disse Gui, mas não estava bravo, achava engraçado o interesse de Anne, monitora da Grifinória assim como ele. Desde que começaram a ronda esta noite, ela o estava fulminando com uma pergunta.

"Não é interrogatório, não senhor. A questão é que eu não lembro do senhor ter se atrasado tanto pra uma aula antes. Só quero que me digas o motivo!"

"Eu até diria, mas eu gosto de te ver assim curiosa".

"Tu não vales o ar que respiras...", disse ela com cara amarrada, mas logo depois sorriu e disse, "Tenho certeza que estavas com alguma rapariga. E, já que não queres me dizer, deve ser a Sofia".

Ele riu e depois comentou, "E por que eu não te contaria se tivesse encontrado a Sofia?"

"Porque sabes que não gosto dela, acho que mereces alguém muito melhor que aquela uma. Além disso, ela não combina contigo, é fútil demais..."

"Não és a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso..."

"Que ela não combina contigo ou que ela é fútil?"

"Que ela é fútil", riu ele, "Nunca vi a Sofia dessa forma, mas estou começando a rever meu conceito quanto a ela".

"Devias mesmo... Ela não agia como ela mesma quando estavas por perto. Pode até ser que fosse porque ela gostasse de ti, mas não sei se ela é capaz de gostar de alguém... Além dela mesma, claro... Ela sente prazer em tratar algumas pessoas como lixo..."

Pela forma como ela falou isso, Gui sentiu que Anne estava entre estas "pessoas" a que ela se referia. "Desculpe. Eu não sabia que ela te tratava mal".

"Não houve nada demais, na verdade. Só que o fato de eu ter nascido trouxa a incomoda bastante...", disso isso sorrindo levemente, "Acho que acabamos a ronda... Vamos voltar pra torre?"

"Vamos sim... Ainda tenho que acabar um exercício imenso de Aritmancia pra entregar amanhã".

"Mas, mudando de assunto, não vais me contar porque chegaste atrasado na aula hoje?"

"Tu não tens jeito... Eu já disse que não..."

"Weasley", veio uma voz forte de trás deles. Ao se virarem eles viram o mestre de poções surgindo no fim do corredor, "Continua teu caminho, Isacson", Gui apenas fez sinal de que estava tudo bem para Anne e ela se afastou, mas não sem antes cochichar um 'boa sorte' para o amigo.

"Querias falar comigo, professor?"

"Não vou me alongar, Weasley. Quero que se afaste de Dawn".

"Mas por que, professor? E qual o problema em..."

"Acho que fui claro. Não quero que te aproximes dela. Espero não ter que tomar alguma atitude quanto a isto".

"Severo", disse uma mulher que se aproximava, "Não precisas assustar o garoto!"

"Espero não ter esta conversa outra vez", continuou Snape ainda se dirigindo a Gui. Depois olhou para a professora e seguiu seu caminho para as masmorras. A professora também ia seguir seu caminho, mas Gui lhe dirigiu a palavra:

"Estou perdido, professora Stein. Por que o professor Snape faz tanta questão que me afaste de Dawn?"

"Meu caro, simples preocupação. Ele jamais vai admitir, mas ama a sobrinha assim como ama a irmã dele. Mas já está bem tarde. Melhor nos recolhermos", disse ela voltando a seguir seu caminho e deixando Gui no corredor com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Dawn estava refugiada em uma mesa no fundo da sala de aula, absorta em sua leitura enquanto a aula não começava. Assustou-se quando Gui se sentou ao seu lado e disse, "Preciso te fazer uma pergunta".

"E precisa ser agora? Eu estou lendo".

"Estás sempre lendo. Além disso, quero aproveitar enquanto a professora não chega".

"Pois então diga", disse ela contrariada, nunca gostou de ser interrompida.

"Tu e o professor Snape são parentes?"

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Só quero saber. Por que nunca me contaste?"

"Eu não entendo o porquê do interesse", disse indignadamente fechando o livro e virando-se para encará-lo, "Já lhe disse uma vez que minha família não é assunto para conversas".

"Eu não acredito que tive de saber por outra pessoa".

"Gostaria que me explicasses a importância de se saber se o professor é meu parente ou não... Mas agora, a professora Vector já chegou".

Eles ficaram sentados silenciosamente lado a lado, assistindo a aula de Aritmancia, mas com seus pensamentos no companheiro de mesa. Dawn não entendia Gui. Nunca havia lhe perguntado sobre sua família, por que agora? Mas isso teria que esperar, a sensação de que algo ruim estava por acontecer ainda lhe atormentava, não conseguia pensar em nada mais.

Dawn não ficou com seus pensamentos por muito tempo, logo surgiu o professor Snape na porta da sala de aula e pediu para falar com a professora Vector. Logo em seguida ela voltou à sala e chamou, "Hadrian, junte seu material, estás indo para casa. O diretor de sua casa vai lhe explicar melhor".

Gui não pode deixar de notar que, ao ouvir estas palavras, a fisionomia de Dawn mudou, parecia assustada. Logo que acabou de juntar seus livros ela saiu correndo e nem lhe dirigiu uma única palavra.

* * *

_N/A: Bem, àqueles que tiveram paciência para ler o capítulo, meu muito obrigada!_


	4. Precisase de um amigo

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Precisa-se de um amigo_

* * *

A saída repentina de Dawn havia sido há três dias atrás e ela ainda não havia voltado. Gui estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. O que havia acontecido pra que ela tivesse que voltar às pressas pra casa? Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e nenhum sinal dela. Será que foi a maneira que o professor Snape encontrou de afastar os dois? Não podia ser, afinal, teria sido uma medida drástica demais não? Não pode evitar olhar novamente em direção à mesa cheia de sonserinos. A verdade é que nunca se perdoaria se ela tivesse que sair de Hogwarts por causa dele. Ia se virar para procurar Dawn novamente, mas ao girar o corpo encontrou uma garota de pé atrás dele. 

"Não pude deixar de notar que me procuravas, Gui".

"Eu não te procurava, Sofia".

"Não procurava, é mesmo?", disse ela sorrindo levemente e se abaixando para falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, "Mas então procuravas o que entre os sonserinos?"

"Não procurava nada, e mesmo que procurasse, não seria de teu interesse".

"Tudo bem, gatinho. Não precisas dizer. Sabias que estou indo pra Hogsmead sozinha hoje?"

"Bem, cuidado pra não te perderes então. Acho que já vou indo, já acabei de tomar meu café".

"Queres companhia? Quer dizer, eu vou sozinha e tu vais sozinho, então..."

"Eu não vou sozinho. Agora, se me deres licença...", ele se levantou e caminhou até Anne, que estava sentada mais ao final da mesa com outras garotas, e lhe falou ao ouvido, "Me acompanhas até Hogsmead? É questão de vida ou morte", riu ele, "Te explico no caminho".

Ela riu, ao se levantar e disse, "Faço o sacrifício, mas vais ter que me fazer companhia durante um chocolate quente".

"Será um prazer!", disse ele e, fazendo uma reverência às meninas que continuaram sentadas à mesa rindo, "Espero encontrá-las mais tarde". Assim saíram os dois, seguidos de longe pelos olhares de Sofia.

Quando já haviam alcançado o caminho que levava até a cidade, Anne perguntou, "A que devo o convite repentino?"

"A Sofia queria vir comigo".

"Ah, sim... Compreendo".

"Espero que não fiques chateada comigo, mas foste a primeira pessoa que me passou na cabeça..."

"Sem problemas", disse ela lhe dirigindo um sorriso que dirimiu todas as suas dúvidas sobre se a garota estava ou não magoada com ele, "Eu não tinha nada planejado pra hoje mesmo. Desta forma eu ao menos vou ganhar um chocolate quente", riu ela.

* * *

"Cavalo para o F4" 

"Bispo para o F4. Xeque-mate", disse Gui. Ele e o irmão estavam debruçados a mais de uma hora sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez. Gui já havia ganhado duas vezes.

"Ótimo...", suspirou Carlinhos, ele já estava sem paciência pra continuar jogando.

"Vamos mais uma vez?"

"Claro que não, ficaste maluco?", Carlinhos se levantou e passou a recolher as peças do xadrez, "É entediante ficar perdendo, sabias?"

"É só ganhares da próxima vez".

"Muito engraçado... Além do mais, não tens nenhuma lição pra fazer? Porque eu tenho uma gigantesca para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas"

"Também tenho. Acho melhor tentar começar a fazer mesmo..."

"O que tens, meu irmão?"

"Não é nada não, Carlinhos", sorriu Gui se levantando para pegar sua mochila, "Só estou um pouco preocupado".

"E posso saber com o quê?", disse o irmão seriamente, mas depois abriu um sorriso e completou, "Ou seria melhor perguntar com quem?"

"Tu não prestas", riu Gui, "Mas é com uma amiga..."

"Ah, sim... Uma amiga...", Carlinhos aproximou seu rosto do do seu irmão e disse baixinho, "Sabe, acho que a Anne gosta de ti".

"Deixa de ser bobo, Carlinhos...", disse ao empurrar o irmão de volta à poltrona.

"Sabes que não costumo me enganar com esse tipo de coisa..."

Com isso os dois irmãos passaram a fazer suas lições, mas Gui não conseguia se concentrar. Se falasse isso para Carlinhos, ele com certeza ia dizer que era porque estava pensando em Anne, que estava preocupado em saber se ela gostava dele ou não. Carlinhos não entendia o que estava passando pela cabeça de Gui. Seus pensamentos ficavam ao redor de um único ponto: Dawn já estava desaparecida havia uma semana. Estava preocupado, sim, mas não era só isso, ele sabia. Estava com saudades dela. Temia que ela não voltasse nunca mais. Tinha que descobrir alguma coisa ou então ficaria maluco. Mas não agora... Se ela não aparece para a aula de História da Magia amanhã ele iria tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Nem que tivesse que ir falar com o Mestre de Poções...

* * *

Nenhum sinal. Sua última esperança era encontrá-la na sala de aula do Professor Binns, mas ali também não a encontrou. Seguia pelo corredor, mas, ao invés de ir para o Salão Principal almoçar como todos os outros alunos, ele rumava às masmorras, ia conversar com Professor Snape agora. No entanto, ao entrar num corredor, lá estava ela. Quase não a reconheceu: os cabelos estavam soltos e lhe cobriam o rosto de forma que ele, da onde estava, não podia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que era ela. Apressou o passo em sua direção. Quando chamou por ela, madame Ponfrey surgiu em seu caminho. 

"Fale baixo, Weasley. E o que precisas?"

"Desculpe, madame Ponfrey", foi então que ele se deu conta que havia entrado na ala hospitalar, "Eu só gostaria de falar com Dawn".

"Ah, sim. Mas vais ter que esperar um pouco, primeiro vou atendê-la", com isso ela adentrou a ala hospitalar e fechou a porta. Gui ficou sentado do lado de fora. O que será que havia acontecido? Esperou por cerca de meia hora até que a enfermeira reapareceu.

"Pronto. Já podes entrar", sorriu ela abrindo passagem, "Mas fique sabendo que estarei aqui ao lado com os olhos e ouvidos bem atentos".

Ele se dirigiu calmamente para a cama em que ela estava. Logo que o viu, Dawn baixou a cabeça e deixou que os cabelos voltassem a esconder seu rosto.

"Não esperava que me visses chegar..."

"Eu estava passando por acaso quando te vi no corredor", sorriu ele ao se sentar ao lado da cama dela, "Resolvi vir te devolver o livro e te agradecer o empréstimo", disse ele ao entregar o livro com um pequeno pacote sobre ele. Quando ela estendeu a mão para o livro ele notou que o braço dela estava machucado, mas nada disse.

"O que é isso?", disse ao pegar o pacote.

"Um presente pra agradecer e pra te dar as boas vindas de volta às aulas", disse sem evitar de ficar levemente enrubescido, "Espero que gostes...". Ao abrir o pacote, ela viu um pequeno aro de madeira com um trançado em forma de teia em seu interior, enfeitado com pequenas pedras e penas. Antes que a garota perguntasse, Gui disse, "É um apanhador de sonhos. Dizem que ele filtra os sonhos ruins e só deixa os bons passarem... Assim talvez durma melhor", ela ficou em silêncio, olhando o objeto, "Desculpe, é um presente bobo".

"É lindo. Muito obrigada", disse ela sorrindo e o olhando pela primeira vez naquele dia. O rosto dela estava marcado da mesma forma que o braço.

"Estás toda machucada, o que aconteceu? Achei que tinhas ido resolver algum problema de família".

"E fui. E já está tudo resolvido. Os machucados logo passam..."

"Mas quem fez isso?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Logo tudo isso vai acabar...", ele fez menção de continuar, mas ela interrompeu, "Não quero conversar sobre isso, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Acho que vou indo, então", ele se levantou para sair, mas ela alcançou o braço dele com sua mão, "Queres que eu fique mais um pouco?", ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele voltou a sentar.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! E participem do movimento Faça um Autor Feliz deixando um comentário!_


	5. Lar, doce lar?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Lar, doce lar?_

* * *

Dawn caminhava silenciosamente. Atravessou a sala escura e abriu a porta que ficava parcialmente escondida ao lado de uma estante. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si sussurrou, "Lumus". A ponta da varinha se iluminou e pôde-se ver que ela estava num corredor estreito, escuro e úmido. A poucos passos estava uma escada que levava ao porão da casa. Ela suspirou e começou a descer. A cada passo ela lembrava o quanto odiava aquela casa. Chegou a uma sala. Ali não era tão úmido como no corredor, mas a iluminação e a ventilação eram precárias. A sala tinha apenas um tapete cobrindo o chão, um toca-discos, uma cama e uma poltrona. Cerrou os punhos. Logo não precisaria mais voltar àquele lugar. E o mais importante: poderia finalmente tirar sua mãe dali. Caminhou até ela. Estava sentada na poltrona. O rosto pálido, o cabelo negro, os olhos frios e sem vida. Era assim que ela permanecia a maior parte do tempo agora. Sentou-se aos pés dela. Gostava de conversar com a mãe, tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir, apesar de não responder. 

"Cheguei hoje cedo de Hogwarts. Tentei vir antes, mas... Bem, ele não deixou. Preferi não discutir, ainda vamos ter que conviver com ele por mais alguns meses... É o último ano de escola, mãe... Época de NIEM's, Níveis Incrivelmente Extenuantes de Magia. Vai ser um ano difícil, muitas coisas pra estudar... Mas eu venho te visitar sempre que eu conseguir", ela suspirou e sorriu, "Tantas coisas aconteceram esse ano... Mas vamos ter tempo de conversar", ela se levantou, "agora vou voltar pro meu quarto. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Até amanhã".

Dawn saiu do porão. Mais uma vez a mãe nem ao menos se mexeu. Não demonstrou ter ouvido uma única palavra dita. Mas era só com ela que Dawn conseguia desabafar, só pra ela que conseguia contar seus sentimentos. Doía muito ter que deixá-la nessa casa. A casa de seus avós não era o lugar certo para sua mãe, não era o lugar certo pra ninguém, na verdade, mas era preciso. Seu tio estava certo: ela só poderia dar uma vida digna para a mãe depois que concluísse seus estudos. Depois as coisas voltariam a ser como antes: só ela e a mãe.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte e naquela casa, que estava em pé apenas pelo uso de mágica, todos dormiam. Melhor, quase todos. Uma pequena garota de cabelos ruivos, como todos ali, caminhava carregando sua pequena boneca que usava a mesma camisola rosada que a menina. Ela entrou num dos quartos e deitou na cama ao lado de um garoto, Gui. Ela então o chamou ao pé do ouvido: 

"Guizinho! Eu tô com fome..."

Após alguns segundos ele resmungou, ao levantar-se da cama, "Já volto, só vou ao banheiro..." Gui realmente não acreditava na sua sorte: sua pequena irmã, Gina, tinha mais cinco irmãos além dele, e, de todos, ele tinha que ser seu preferido. Isso seria ótimo, se não fosse o fato dela o acordar todos os dias antes das seis horas da manhã para que ele lhe preparasse comida. Pegou sua irmã no colo e desceu até a cozinha. Como todas as manhãs, preparou o café para os dois e, depois de comerem, deitaram no sofá e cochilaram, até que sua mãe, Molly, apareceu com o restante da família. Estava pensando em voltar a dormir quando um farfalhar de asas chamou sua atenção.

"Era o correio, não?"

"Esperando cartas, Gui?", riu Carlinhos.

"Ah, não é isso... É que... Bem, só curiosidade...", disse sem graça. Como confessar que estava esperando ansiosamente por uma carta há dias?

"É pra você mesmo", fez a Sra. Weasley entregando o envelope para Gui. Ele o segurou tremendo. Tinha o timbre de Hogwarts. Era agora que ia saber. Estava tão compenetrado em abrir a carta que não notou que os olhos de todos os membros de sua família estavam fixos nele. Abriu a carta e ali estava o que tanto esperava. Sorriu e disse, "Agora eu sou monitor-chefe, mãe". A senhora Weasley não pode conter a alegria e correu até o filho o abraçando fortemente e chorou. Gui começou a rir. Sua mãe se emocionava muito facilmente. Agora tinha certeza.

* * *

Dawn caminhava cabisbaixa pela rua suja. Ao seu lado caminhava seu tio, Severo Snape. Ao longe se avistava a casa de seus avós, a prisão de sua mãe. A confusão tomava conta de sua mente: estava triste por deixar a mãe ali, mas, por outro lado, estava contente de voltar a Hogwarts. Estava ainda mais contente porque ia ver Gui novamente. Enrubesceu com este pensamento e se censurou em pensamentos, "Que bobagem... Estou contente de voltar pra Hogwarts porque é o último ano, depois posso ir pra onde quiser. Gui não tem nada a ver com o assunto". 

"Preocupada?", perguntou o tio.

"Um pouco... Não sei se mais por causa dos NIEM's se aproximando ou se por deixar a mamãe..."

"Se preocupe só com os teus exames. Alexia ficará bem. Eu me assegurarei disso". Dawn confiava no tio, sabia que ele protegeria a mãe dela sempre. Mas ele não poderia estar ao lado dela sempre, não é mesmo? Como se pudesse saber de seus pensamentos seu tio continuou, "Pare de se preocupar, sim? Já nos afastamos o suficiente, agora se concentre. Não quero ter que juntar seus pedaços por causa de uma aparatação mal feita".

"Pode ter certeza que isso não será preciso", respondeu ela com um sorriso. Se aproximou do tio para fazer a aparatação conjunta. A sensação era horrível, mas, apesar disso, era um meio prático de locomoção, não havia dúvida. Infelizmente não havia conseguido passar no teste ainda. Afastou esses pensamentos e se concentrou em seu destino. Com um estalido seco eles aparataram até a Estação King's Cross. A estação estava bastante movimentada, apesar de ainda faltar pouco menos de uma hora para o trem partir. "Vou encontrar uma cabine. Até mais tarde, professor". Ela guardou suas coisas e entrou no trem com um livro pesado nos braços. Assim que encontrou a cabine que sempre utilizava, sentou-se próxima à janela e afastou as cortinas. Leu por alguns minutos, mas volta e meia lançava um olhar pela janela. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de procurar Gui entre os que estavam na plataforma. Faltavam quinze minutos para as onze horas quando ela o avistou. Chegou acompanhado de vários outros ruivos, provavelmente a família dele, ele já tinha comentado que tinha vários irmãos. Quando ele entrou no trem, ela não pôde conter um fio de esperança de que ele viesse procurar por ela, "Quanta bobagem... Ele provavelmente nem lembra mais que eu existo", com isso ela fechou as cortinas e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Alguns minutos depois que o trem partiu, eis que Gui surgiu, na porta da cabine em que Dawn estava, mas ela não pôde deixar de perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

"Oi, Dawn. Podemos entrar?", com um aceno afirmativo de Dawn, Gui entrou, "Queria te apresentar a Anne, minha namorada".

* * *

_N.A.: E então? O que acharam? Estive meio ocupada, mas finalmente história atualizada! Beijos! E obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês fizeram uma autora feliz! _


	6. A intrusa

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_A Intrusa_

"Acabaste de ler aquele livro?" Ao ouvir estas palavras, Dawn ergueu os olhos e viu Gui se sentar ao seu lado. Ficou surpresa com a presença dele por um momento, mas acabou se censurando mentalmente, afinal era aula de História da Magia, era óbvio que ele estaria ali.

"De que livro estás falando?"

"Ora, do livro que estavas lendo no trem. Ele parecia extremamente interessante já que mal falaste comigo pra continuar lendo..." Por um momento, Dawn achou que ele estava bravo com ela, mas ele sorriu e ela pôde ver que tudo continuava bem e se sentiu aliviada.

"Ah...", ela enrubesceu, a verdade é que o livro nem era tão interessante e ela mal chegou a lê-lo, mas nunca teria coragem de admitir isto, "Sim. É um bom livro. Mas ainda não acabei..."

"Bem, quem sabe eu peça emprestado quando acabares... E como foram as férias?"

"Como sempre... E as tuas?" Dawn não havia percebido como sentiu falta de conversar com Gui, de ter alguém conversando alegremente com ela. Gui falava de sua família, de sua pequena irmã e de tudo que aprontou com seus irmãos durante as férias. Uma pontada de inveja tomou conta de Dawn. Ela nunca havia pensado em como seria ter irmãos e irmãs. A muito parou de pensar em como seria se seu pai ainda estive aqui com ela. Estava tentando lembrar de seu pai quando Gui a tirou de seus pensamentos:

"Bem, acho que devemos prestar atenção no Professor Binns agora", e com um sorriso ele se voltou para frente no momento em que o professor começava a lecionar. Dawn pegou sua pena e a preparou para começar a tomar notas. Aquela realmente era sua matéria preferida. 

A semana passou tranqüilamente, na medida do possível, claro, pois com todos os professores lembrando a cada cinco minutos que este é um ano crucial, que os NIEM's são extremamente difíceis e que, por isso, passam infindáveis exercícios para serem entregues no dia seguinte, não se pode dizer que o dia seja muito tranqüilo. Mas no momento, Gui não estava se preocupando com isso. Estava no salão comunal da Grifinória, sentado num sofá com Anne deitada em seu colo lendo um livro enquanto ele corria os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Em alguns momentos, como agora, se surpreendia com o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado. Há menos de dois meses eles era apenas bons amigos, durante as férias a amizade cresceu rapidamente e ele a convidou pra passar um dia n'A Toca. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao lembrar deste dia.

_Gui estava atrás da casa desgnomizando o jardim com os gêmeos. Ele estava totalmente entediado com este serviço, mas os gêmeos estavam se divertindo bastante, o que animava um pouco Gui. Quando ele era menor também adorava correr atrás dos gnomos. Quando conseguiu alcançar um gnomo bem gorducho, ele o girou algumas vezes mas acabou o deixando escorregar e ele caiu a poucos centímetros da cerca._

"Acho melhor tu te esforçares mais, meu irmão", Gui ouviu Carlinhos dizer da porta da cozinha, "ou então minha amiga aqui vai achar que nem pra desgnomizar um jardim tu serves". Gui então olhou para a casa e viu que ao lado de Carlinhos estava Anne rindo levemente.

"Não tenho culpa se esse gnomo era pesado demais", riu Gui, "Mas agora que minha convidada chegou acho que vou deixar esse serviço pra ti fazeres, meu caro, já que fazes muito melhor que eu".

"Mas quanto a eu fazer melhor que tu não há nem discussão, só que eu já fiz minha parte, este pedaço do quintal é responsabilidade tua".

"Não se preocupe, Gui", Anne falou pela primeira vez, "Eu te ajudo. Quer dizer, se alguém me explicar como fazer..."

"Não precisa, Anne. É um serviço bem chato. Pode deixar que eu termino logo. Espere lá dentro com o Carlinhos, mas se ele ficar muito confiado me chame", riu Gui.

"Serviço chato? Acho que teus dois irmãos não concordam muito com isso, não é mesmo?" disse ela observando Fred e Jorge correndo atrás de um gnomo e gargalhando sempre que ele escapava.

"Bem, quando se é criança realmente é divertido. Tudo bem, vem que eu te ensino", com isso Anne foi para o quintal e Carlinhos voltou para dentro de casa, "É bem simples, mas não muito fácil, se é que me entendes", riram os dois, "Tudo que tens que fazer é pegar um gnomo e depois girá-lo algumas vezes para que fique tonto e então é só jogar ele por cima da cerca. Desta forma ele vai demorar um tempo pra achar o caminho de volta. A parte difícil é que tem alguns gnomos que são bem ágeis, então demora pra conseguir alcança-los. Vou fazer uma vez pra ti veres como é".

Depois da demonstração ficaram os quatro, Gui, Anne, Fred e Jorge, correndo atrás de gnomos pelo jardim. Anne não era muito habilidosa, mas parecia estar se divertindo, ao menos. Já estavam quase terminando quando um gnomo passou correndo por entre as pernas de Anne e, atrás do gnomo, vinham correndo os gêmeos que acabaram por desequilibrá-la e ela acabou caindo. Gui foi rindo ajudá-la a se levantar e foi então que não conseguiu segurar a vontade e acabou beijando Anne. Ela deve ter se assustado porque logo Gui sentiu a mão dela violentamente alcançar seu rosto. Tudo bem, ele havia merecido o tapa. "Desculpe, eu...", ele começou a se desculpar quando, de repente, sentiu os lábios dela colarem nos seus novamente.

Foi assim que a amizade de repente se transformou em namoro, com um grande tapa entre os beijos, como ele costumava dizer. "Posso saber por que estás com essa cara de bobo?", perguntou Anne ao se levantar.

"Lembrando de algumas coisas. Que horas são?"

"Agora são... dez pras cinco", respondeu ao conferir seu relógio de pulso.

"Bem, então vou buscar minhas coisas. Combinei de me encontrar com a Dawn às cinco horas na biblioteca pra fazermos nossa dissertação para História da Magia. Não queres ficar lá conosco?"

"Acho melhor não... Vou acabar atrapalhando vocês".

"Sua boba", disse ele a abraçando pelas costas e sussurrando no ouvido dela, "Tu não me atrapalhas nunca. Além disso, não tinhas dito que precisavas pesquisar algumas coisas na biblioteca? Aproveita que eu já vou estar lá pra carregar os teus livros até o dormitório depois". Minutos depois os dois se dirigiam de mãos dadas até a biblioteca. 

"Apesar de muitos considerarem que as navegações para o novo mundo não trouxeram contribuições para o mundo mágico, isso não é verdade. No ramo da Herbologia e de Poções houve um grande avanço com esse contato entre os bruxos dos diferentes continentes. Inúmeras plantas e ervas foram descobertas por ambas as civilizações, servindo para melhorar ou criar poções com os mais diversos efeitos, por exemplo...", com isso Dawn suspirou e abriu o outro livro. "Vai levar anos pra eu encontrar poções relevantes que tenham como ingredientes ervas americanas..."

"E se tu fosses perguntar pro teu tio?", Dawn ergueu os olhos e viu Anne sorrindo para ela.

"Eu tenho capacidade suficiente pra fazer meus próprios trabalhos. Não preciso ir correndo pedir ajuda".

"Calma, Dawn", desta vez foi Gui quem falou, "A Anne só estava querendo ajudar".

"Bem, ninguém pediu a ajuda dela", depois se dirigiu para a garota e disse, "Agora, se puderes me dar licença, eu estou tentando estudar aqui".

"Acho que vou indo então, Gui", disse Anne se aproximando do namorado e lhe beijando a face, "Não quero atrapalhar os estudos de vocês e está claro que ela não me quer por perto".

"Claro que não, Anne. A Dawn não se importa que tu fiques aqui, esse é o jeito dela mesmo. Vai lá buscar teus livros que te espero na mesa, ok?", depois se sentou à mesa em que Dawn estava, "Me atrasei muito?"

"Não. Eu é que não tinha nada pra fazer então vim para a biblioteca. Eu já usei estes três livros, podes pegar", disse Dawn entregando os volumes para Gui. Depois de alguns minutos, cada um escrevendo em seu pergaminho, Dawn notou que alguém se sentava à mesa com eles. Sem erguer os olhos dos livros disse, "Esta mesa está ocupada, caso não tenhas notado".

"Calma, Dawn. É a Anne. Eu convidei ela pra ficar aqui com a gente".

Dawn ergueu os olhos e encarou Anne por alguns segundos. O que ela iria fazer ali se nem ao menos cursava História da Magia? Por que Gui a convidou? Sem pensar duas vezes ela juntou seus papéis e livros e se levantou da mesa.

"Ei, onde vais?"

"Para o meu quarto, tenho que terminar esta dissertação".

"Mas não íamos fazer juntos?"

"Achei que sim, mas, aparentemente, queres ficar namorando".

Com isso ela saiu rapidamente em direção às masmorras. Anne levantou e correu até alcançá-la e então segurou o braço de Dawn e disse, "Espere. Podemos conversar?".

"Solte meu braço, sua sangue-ruim", disse Dawn se desvencilhando de Anne, "Não sei o que eu teria pra conversar contigo", e seguiu seu caminho deixando a outra garota estupefata no meio do corredor.

_N.A.: E então? O que acharam? Minha monografia me impediu de atualizar antes, mas aqui está o sexto capítulo! Espero que gostem! Beijos! E obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês fizeram uma autora feliz! _


	7. Dia ruim

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

_Dia ruim_

* * *

Carlinhos estava sentado no salão comunal escrevendo uma redação para a aula de Poções quando viu o seu irmão Percy passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda com uma enorme pilha de livros nos braços.

"Ei, ei, ei, irmãozinho. Onde vais tão carregado?", ele disse ao se aproximar do irmão, "Ainda não é hora de ficares lendo tantos livros. Principalmente estes", disse ao pegar um dos livros e analisar o título.

"Não são pra mim. O Gui pediu pra eu pegar estes livros na biblioteca pra ele".

"Quer dizer que o nosso querido Monitor Chefe não pode ir à biblioteca, é? Quero só ver que desculpa ele vai dar... Vamos lá, Percy."

"Tu podias me ajudar a carregar alguns desses, né?", reclamou o mais novo.

"Que é isto... Tás conseguindo carregar até agora bem direitinho... Precisas mesmo deixar esses braços mais fortes", riu Carlinhos e começou a subir as escadas à frente do irmão. Ao entrarem no quarto de Gui, Carlinhos fez sinal para que Percy deixasse os livros e então o levou para o corredor e fechou a porta. Foi até o irmão que estava deitado na cama e, sentando-se ao lado dele, perguntou, "Qual o problema?"

"Oi, Carlinhos. Não te vi entrar", disse Gui se sentando, "Mas não sei do que estás falando", ao ver a expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto do irmão continuou, "É sério. Não tenho problema nenhum".

"Sim, e tu resolveste deixar de ir pra biblioteca simplesmente porque a cama é mais confortável, assim como eu deixei de jogar quadribol porque a vassoura fazia calo nas minhas pernas". O irmão permaneceu em silêncio, cabisbaixo, então disse, "Eu sei que tu estás incomodado com aquilo que a Anne te contou, só que não ir pra biblioteca não vai mudar em nada. Tu vais evitar ela na biblioteca, mas as aulas continuam. Cara, tens que resolver isso de uma vez. Tu precisas levantar a bunda dessa cama e ir falar com a esquisita".

"Em primeiro lugar, sim eu estou incomodado com aquilo", começou Gui, "Em segundo lugar, eu sei que eu não posso evitar falar com ela pra sempre... Eu só não sei o que dizer... Ao mesmo tempo que eu não consigo imaginar que a Anne inventaria uma coisa dessas, eu também não consigo acreditar que a Dawn falaria algo assim... Além disso, como é que se pergunta isso pra uma amiga? Em terceiro lugar, ela não é esquisita".

"Quer saber?", disse Carlinhos se levantando da cama, "Se tu não tens coragem pra falar com ela, eu vou ir contra dois de meus princípios e tentar resolver isso pra ti"

"Como assim? O que tás pensando em fazer, posso saber?"

"Vou lá perguntar pra ela se o que a Anne disse é verdade. Se ela realmente tem preconceito de sangue".

"Vais? E pra isso vais ir contra princípios?"

"Sim, o princípio de nunca ser visto na biblioteca por mais tempo do que o necessário para buscar algum livro e o de nunca, jamais, falar com garotas estranhas". Antes que o irmão pudesse falar alguma coisa, Carlinhos saiu do quarto do irmão e atravessou o salão comunal sem falar com ninguém. Ele seguiu determinadamente pelos corredores até chegar à biblioteca. Demorou um pouco para encontrá-la, e logo que a viu foi diretamente até sua mesa. Quando chegou ali não soube o que falar, ficou parado em silêncio ao lado da mesa por alguns segundos.

"Tu estás tapando minha luz. Se puderes ir enfeitar a outra mesa eu agradeceria".

"Muito obrigado por me considerares bonito o suficiente para enfeitar uma mesa", disse Carlinhos se sentando ao lado de Dawn, "Mas na verdade eu queria falar contigo".

"Comigo? E por que eu falaria contigo?"

"Por que a gente precisa conversar sobre o Gui".

"Então tenha essa conversa com a namorada dele".

"Mas é que é exatamente sobre ela que eu quero falar".

"Te decida, por favor? É sobre o Gui ou sobre a namorada dele?", disse ela pegando sua bolsa e se levantando da mesa, "De qualquer forma, não me interessa".

"Por que tu tens que ser tão chata?" disse Carlinhos também se levantando e olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"E por que tu não cuidas da tua vida e me deixa em paz?", disse Dawn retribuindo o olhar.

"Acho que não é muito pedir que se mantenha silêncio na biblioteca", disse a bibliotecária rispidamente.

"Desculpe, Madame Pince. Isso não vai se repetir. Além disso, eu já estou saindo". E então Dawn saiu rapidamente da biblioteca sendo, logo depois, seguida por Carlinhos.

"Achas que vais te livrar assim tão rápido de mim?", disse ele após alguns minutos ao alcançá-la.

"Aparentemente tu és mais impertinente do que aparentas. Meus parabéns", disse ela ironicamente sem diminuir o passo.

"Agora que já conheces uma de minhas qualidades será que poderias parar e conversar comigo por alguns minutos?"

"Acho que isso não será possível, Weasley", disse ela e continuou em silêncio até a entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

...................................................................................

Gui subia as escadas até o segundo andar, onde teria aula de Aritmancia. Mais uma aula com Dawn. Ele ainda não sabia como falar com ela a respeito do que possivelmente havia acontecido entre ela e Anne. Por mais que ele duvidasse que Anne mentiria a este respeito, como imaginar Dawn tendo aquele tipo de preconceito? Por mais que ela seja uma sonserina, ela nunca demonstrou antipatia com relação aos nascidos trouxas... Bem, nenhuma antipatia fora do normal... Ela evitava todos da mesma forma, afinal... Ele não queria magoá-la ao perguntar algo desta natureza.

Pensando nisso ele parou em frente à porta da sala de aula e suspirou. Abriu a porta e lá estava ela, sentada na mesa de costume. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Mágoa. Foi isto que ele viu dentro daquele olhar. Teria que falar com ela logo.

...................................................................................

Assim que terminou a aula de Aritmancia, Dawn recolheu rapidamente seus livros e se dirigiu à porta. Ao passar ao lado de Gui ela olhou para ele, mas ele desviou o olhar. "Como fui tola!", pensou ela ao sair rapidamente pela porta e se encaminhar para as masmorras, "Mas não importa... Agora tudo vai voltar ao normal", ela parou em frente à porta do salão comunal e suspirou, "Águas negras", ela entrou no salão comunal e, logo que a porta se fechou atrás dela ela se viu cercada de outros alunos, mas nenhum parecia notar que ela entrara. "Tudo normal. Mais uma vez sou só eu". Uma dor profunda tomou conta de seu peito, como se uma faca a tivesse atravessado. "Como ele pôde fazer algo assim?", pensou ela se encaminhando para o quarto, "O que ele ganhou me fazendo acreditar que queria ser meu amigo e agora simplesmente me virando a cara?"

Ela colocou seus livros sobre a cama e foi até a janela abrindo as cortinas. A luz verde inundou o quarto. Nenhuma outra casa tinha o privilégio de ter em suas janelas a beleza do fundo do Lago Negro, as algas se mexendo com o fluxo das águas e os peixes passeando tranqüilamente. Era como se ela estivesse passeando num daqueles aquários trouxas que seu pai a levou uma vez, só que aqui tudo estava em seu lugar verdadeiro, e não num ambiente artificial. Nada a acalmava tanto quanto aquele lago.

Ela então voltou para sua cama e a raiva que sentia voltou no mesmo instante. Ali, pendurado, estava o apanhador de sonhos. O presente que Gui lhe havia dado. Sem nem ao menos pensar, ela arrancou o enfeite com força. Estava prestes a esmagá-lo, mas não conseguiu seguir em frente. Ela se lembrou do dia que recebeu, de como havia sido reconfortante estar ao lado de Gui. "Se fosse só por isso eu deveria quebrar essa porcaria", pensou ela ao tentar afastar essas memórias, "Mas é verdade que nunca mais tive pesadelos desde que ele me deu..." Ela se sentou na cama e ficou observando o objeto. "Vou ter que ficar com ele... Pelo menos até comprar outro..." E pensando nisto ela pendurou novamente o apanhador de sonhos no dossel de sua cama.

Resolveu então fazer a única coisa que a distraía de seus problemas: estudar. Abriu seu livro de Runas Antigas e pegou o pergaminho que devia traduzir. Não havia nem ao menos conseguido traduzir duas linhas com perfeição quando suas colegas de quarto chegaram.

"Ai, cama!", disse a mais alta delas, "Nem acredito! Achei que nunca mais ia voltar pra cá! A aula parecia que não terminava nunca"

"Ah, mas se tem uma aula que a gente não pode reclamar de ser longa é essa de transfiguração, né Marrie?", sorriu a outra garota, "Nessa turma todos os meninos são lindos!"

"Ah, isso é!", riu Marrie, "Melhor do que isso só os times de quadribol"

"E o Weasley tava mais lindo que nunca hoje. Não é a toa que a Sofia queria ficar sozinha na sala".

"Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não?", disse Dawn visivelmente irritada. Não bastasse a conversa sem fim e o barulho que faziam, aquelas duas ainda tinham trazido Gui de volta para a memória dela, "Sabe, neste ano temos NIEM's, não faria mal nenhum pra vocês estudar um pouco"

"Pra que estudar?", perguntou Marrie sorrindo debochadamente, "Saindo daqui eu vou me casar com o herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo. Estudar é só praquelas que nunca vão ter essa sorte".

Aquilo já era demais. Dawn pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto o mais depressa que pôde. Como, mas como ela havia conseguido sobreviver com aquelas garotas por seis anos? Criaturas fúteis e sem cérebro! Todas elas! Ah! Insuportáveis! Seguia caminhando pelo corredor, desviando daqueles que caminhavam mais lentamente. Seu estômago roncou. Resolveu passar primeiro no Salão Principal para jantar. Caminhava tão rapidamente que não notou o degrau e tropeçou, caindo no chão e espalhando todas as suas coisas. "Droga de dia", pensou ela enquanto juntava suas coisas sob os olhares divertidos de vários alunos que passavam, "O que será que falta acontecer pra deixar ele ainda pior?", pensou ela.

"Precisa de ajuda?", perguntou um rapaz ao se abaixar ao seu lado e começar a recolher o material dela. Ao erguer os olhos ela percebe que era Carlinhos. Pronto, ficou pior.

"Não preciso de ajuda", disse Dawn pegando o que estava nas mãos dele e colocando de volta na bolsa. Ela então tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu, o joelho não parecia sustentar seu peso.

"Vem", disse ele estendendo o braço e a ajudando a ficar de pé, "Vou arrumar um lugar pra tu te sentares". Dawn deixou o orgulho de lado e aceitou ajuda. Carlinhos a levou até uma sala próxima e a ajudou a sentar, então ele estendeu a mão e pegou no joelho dela.

"Ei! Quem deixou te deixou tocar em mim?", disse ela tentando tirar as mãos dele.

"Calma, só tô tentando descobrir qual o problema com o teu joelho", disse ignorando as tentativas dela, "Parece estar tudo certo com os ossos, deve ter sido só muscular mesmo...", ele então tirou um frasco de dentro de sua mochila e um pedaço de pano, "Isso aqui vai aliviar a dor", ele molhou o pano com a substância amarelada do frasco e colocou no joelho dela antes que ela pudesse protestar. A dor começou a aliviar assim que o pano tocou sua pele. Ao ver a expressão curiosa no rosto dela ele disse sorrindo, "Quem joga quadribol precisa saber o que fazer pra aliviar a dor depois do treino".

"Obrigada", respondeu ela sorrindo.

"Será que podemos conversar agora?", disse Carlinhos puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dela.

"E por acaso seria aquela tal conversa sobre o teu irmão?"

"Essa mesma"

"Então não perca seu tempo. Nada que diga respeito a ele me importa".

"Bem, mas neste caso o que está incomodando meu irmão diz respeito diretamente a ti".

"A mim? E o que poderia ser? Ele nem ao menos fala comigo!"

"Ele só não sabe o que falar pra ti... A Anne de um lado e tu do outro, ele está meio dividido..."

"Não entendo... Por mais que eu não goste dela, eu nunca fiz nada contra eles. Se ele quer namorar aquela uma, o problema é dele. Só não quero ela perto de mim".

"Acho que é este o problema... Ela fica furiosa sempre que tu entras na conversa, diz que é porque tu tens preconceito por ela ser nascida trouxa..."

"Eu? Preconceito? Depende o que ela considera preconceito", ao ver a expressão no rosto dele, ela continuou, "Digamos assim, eu não me importo que eles existam, nem apoio a matança indiscriminada de trouxas e de sangues-ruins, mas..."

"Sangue-ruim? Então tu realmente chamou a Anne de sangue-ruim?"

"Não sei... É possível... É o que ela é afinal... Ou ela tem vergonha dos pais serem trouxas? Porque não é demérito nenhum, ela é muito melhor do que eu usando uma varinha, e eu sou uma mestiça...", ela respondeu dando de ombros, "Continuando, eu só não pretendo ter eles como amigos. Trouxas e sangue-ruins eu digo".

"E por que não? Qual o problema de tê-los como amigos?"

"Por onde tu esteve nestes últimos anos? Nunca ouvisse falar no Lord das Trevas? Tem uma guerra lá fora!"

"Você Sabe Quem morreu, a guerra acabou"

"Bem que eu gostaria de acreditar nisso... Mas nunca encontraram o corpo do Lord das Trevas. Sem corpo não tem como provar que ele morreu. Ele não teria conquistado tanto poder se não fosse inteligente. Então não sei como que todo mundo duvida que ele tenha conseguido escapar..."

"Tá, mas independentemente disto... Tu vais deixar de ter amigos por causa daquele maluco?"

"Tu nunca perdeu ninguém que tu amavas, não é mesmo?", disse ela tentando ficar de pé e pegando sua bolsa, "É a pior sensação do mundo. Tu não imaginas o que isso pode fazer com uma pessoa..." ela caminhou até a porta e então se virou para Carlinhos novamente, "E muito obrigada pela ajuda lá no corredor..."

"Por nada", disse ele sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta antes de sair em direção ao Salão Principal. "Bem que eu sempre disse que ela era estranha..."

* * *

_N.A.: Bem, a pedidos, segue o capítulo 7! Juro que vou tentar retomar a fic, estava com bloqueio criativo (acho que em parte por conta da faculdade) mas agora as idéias estão começando a voltar, então vou tentar escrever mais aqui! Beijos!_


End file.
